Las Noches High
by My sweet dream
Summary: *TRAD. EN PAUSE! Contraint d'être transféré d'école en école à cause de quelque chose sur lequel il n'a aucun contrôle, Ichigo Kurosaki se résigne à l'expulsion. Mais un dernier choix s'impose à lui: Las Noches High./ UA, high school.
1. Chapter 1

**N.T : Voilà, je vous présente un de mes coup de cœur. Ce qui m'a le plus attirée avec cette fic, c'est son univers « high school » (ça se dit? Bref on se comprend? NB : école secondaire, pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'anglais). Je ne vais pas continuer, parce que si je le fait... Je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne lecture, et puis on ne le dira jamais assez : si certaines choses ne vous vont pas avec ma traduction, faites-le moi savoir par review, que j'apprenne et me corrige. Et puis si ça vous plaît... ou pas, pleeease review… ^.^ (Ça fait toujours chaud au cœur;)**

**Un gros MERCI à mes bêta-rader Darkmoonlady et Ekaterin ! :x**

**mySM**

**N.A** :Auteur/Artiste : Cheza-chan

Persos : Grimmjow/Ichigo

Rating: T (M plus tard ?)

Genre:UA, high school

Avertissement : Je possède les personnages que j'ai acheté, mais Kubo détient les siens.

Résumé : Forcé d'être transféré d'une école à une autre à cause d'une chose sur laquelle il n'a aucun contrôle, Ichigo Kurosaki se résigne à l'expulsion, pour finalement découvrir qu'il lui reste un dernier choix : Las Noches High.

Kurosaki Isshin resta étonnamment impassible lorsque le principal de Karakura High lui expliqua que son fils était sur le point d'être expulsé. Il savait que s'il montrait ses vraies émotions, il embarrasserait cet idiot en face de lui, ainsi que Kagine qui se trouvait aussi dans le bureau.

La raison de la visite d'Isshin à l'école était que quelqu'un avait vu son fils en train de se battre l'autre nuit, et cela, toujours en uniforme scolaire. Isshin savait avec certitude que son fils avait simplement voulu se défendre. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la chevelure naturellement orange de sa progéniture qui posait problème : c'était le fait qu'il était facile de le distinguer et qu'on avait automatiquement fait le lien avec son école.

_ Kurosaki San ! Ecoutez-vous ?

Isshin sourit.

_ Oui, oui.

_ Savez-vous que votre fils n'est pas venu à l'école aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui, il est à la maison.

_ En êtes-vous certain ? insista Kagine en narguant son interlocuteur des yeux.

Le sourire s'élargit encore sur le visage d'Isshin.

_ Oui, j'en suis certain. Je l'ai moi-même battu et soumis.

Même le principal, quelque peu âgé, sembla surpris de cette déclaration. C'était cependant la vérité. Isshin prenait sur lui de former le jeune garçon à chaque occasion possible.

Le principal soupira profondément, tout en serrant ses mains derrière son dos.

_ Kagine San parle d'une expulsion, mais il existe une dernière solution que nous pouvons essayer.

Le professeur principal jeta un regard furieux à l'homme âgé qui se tenait debout à côté de lui. L'intérêt d'Isshin fut piqué.

_ L'institut Las Noches.

C'est alors que Kagine se mit à rire à gorge déployée, la tête rejetée en arrière.

_ Parfait ! Un pauvre petit punk comme lui s'intégrera parfaitement aux autres délinquants et mis…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se mit à haleter, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Le pouce d'Isshin entravait douloureusement sa trachée, l'empêchant de respirer.

Les yeux d'Isshin brillaient dangereusement et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

_ Mon fils n'est pas un délinquant et encore moins un raté. Il vient de Shinou et est beaucoup plus intelligent que vous !

Le vieillard agita sa main pour calmer les esprits.

_ Asseyez-vous... Asseyez-vous, Kurosaki San. Et vous, Kagine San, retournez à votre salle de classe.

Finalement, Isshin libéra l'homme terrifié et ce dernier, une fois arrivé au bureau trébucha, pour finalement claquer la porte derrière lui.

Ce fut en riant que le médecin se rassit, afin de mieux se renseigner sur ce dernier recours.

Quand son père revint de son rendez-vous, Kurosaki Ichigo était couché sur son canapé. Pas pour très longtemps.

Brusquement, il se releva et s'appuya d'un bras sur le canapé, tout en se protégeant à l'aide d'un coussin pour pouvoir ralentir le coup de son père.

_ À ce que je vois tu es en bonne santé, hein ?

_ Yuzu m'a rafistolé…

Le jeune homme quitta le canapé et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, un sourire las sur le visage. Il avait un petit pansement sur le coin gauche de sa bouche, et un autre au dessous de son œil droit. La décoloration des nouveaux hématomes s'harmonisait parfaitement aux anciens, pas tout à fait disparus.

_ Alors... Je suis expulsé ?

_ Non. Prépare tes valises, tu pars la semaine prochaine.

Ichigo était incrédule. Plus il cherchait à comprendre, plus ses yeux marrons s'élargissaient :

_ Quoi ? Tu m'expédies vers quelle école étrangère ? Quel pays ? Que diable ai-je pu te faire, espèce de vieil idiot ?

_ Hé ! Répète à ton père !

Encore ébranlé par la nouvelle, subite, qu'il devait quitter la maison, Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de contre-attaquer ou même de bloquer l'attaque de son père. Il s'effondra, le dos contre la chaise, après avoir reçu un coup au visage.

Isshin expira profondément, défaisant les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise pour se sentir un peu plus détendu.

_ Tu seras toujours au Japon, mais dans une autre école. Tu vivras dans un campus à cause de la grande distance de voyage.

Il eut alors un sourire torve.

_ Ton principal m'a renseigné sur tout ce qui est prévu là-bas...

Ichigo se referma sur lui même.

_ Ce sera la même chose, peu importe où je vais, papa...

Isshin savait que son fils se sentait vraiment blessé, aussi essaya-t-il de lui parler affectueusement.

_ N'aie pas de contacte visuel, c'est tout.

_ Ça ne va pas aider, idiot!

_ Alors, deviens moine !

Isshin releva la chaise ainsi que son fils encore dessus. Ce dernier roula au sol puis rapidement, bondit sur ses pieds. Il prit sa veste, puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, fit une pause et regarda son père d'un œil mauvais avant de s'éclipser totalement.

_ Ah ! Ichigo ! l'apella Isshin.

La porte d'entrée resta ouverte sur ses filles, qui rentraient de l'école. Yuzu, aux cheveux blonds, la referma derrière sa sœur.

_ Laisse-le tranquille… soupira Karin. T'as déjà assez ruiné sa vie, c'est suffisant.

_ Ruiné sa vie ? D'accord, c'est vrai qu'il semble être maudit avec le sex-appeal que moi et Masaki lui avons donné en héritage. Mais quand même...!

Karin sourit doucement à Yuzu, tout en poursuivant leur chemin dans la maison. Quand à Isshin, il rampa jusqu'au poster surdimensionné de sa femme décédée pour évacuer son chagrin.

Ishida Uryuu savait que son ancien camarade de classe était là, qui l'attendait. Il repositionna ses lunettes en balayant le trottoir du regard. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait en apercevant la personne qu'il cherchait, près des portes scolaires, adossé au mur de briques, la tête couverte d'une capuche. Ishida prit son temps pour marcher, s'arrêtant brièvement afin de mieux apercevoir le visage caché.

_ T'est sûr que tu ne veux pas que mon père te regarde ?

_ Nos pères sont tous les deux médecins, tu sais. Et puis...

Ichigo rigola, en relevant la tête.

_ Mayuri, de Shinou, voulait m'éplucher pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec moi.

_ Il y a aussi Kisuke san. Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il ait pu entrer à la Shinou Académie, soupira Ishida qui faisait allusion à la déclaration antérieure d'Ichigo.

Il regarda en face de lui la rue et aperçut comme des regards lubriques dirigés vers l'adolescent meurtri à coté de lui.

_ Shinou était rempli de personnes prudes. Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'intégrer à leur club.

_ Kurosaki...

_ Je les ai vus.

Ichigo avait été capable de tenir seul contre quelques punks, il n'avait pas voulu traîner le nom d'Ishida dans la boue. Heureusement pour eux, quelqu'un, quelque part avait été de leurs côté.

Une décapotable rouge remonta vers eux, sur le trottoir, pour finir par s'arrêter à leurs niveaux en faisant crisser ses pneus au passage. C'est alors qu'une femme, à la peau foncée derrière son volant, sourit tout en hochant la tête.

_ Montez, ordonna-t-elle.

La capuche d'Ichigo s'envola tandis qu'il sautait sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

_ T'es mon sauveur, Yoruichi san ! dit-il en riant.

_ Je sais. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Ishida fut plus réservé, lorsqu'il monta du coté passager. La voiture de sport redémarra alors, arrachant un autre crissement de pneus.

L'avant du bâtiment, sur la façade duquel était inscrit « Shoten Urahara », était vide. La décapotable rouge était toujours stationnée à l'arrière, son propriétaire n'aimant pas qu'elle soit vue.

Au delà du magasin, il y avait des quartiers résidentiels.

Ichida et Ichigo, en position assise dans une salle pleine de tapis, observaient avec concentration un match visuel entre Yoruichi et une autre personne.

_ Rien, soupira Ishida en se penchant en arrière.

_ Kurosaki San…

Un homme blond s'était avancé, en baissant le uchiwa qui masquait la moitié inférieure de son visage. Il poursuivit :

_ Pensez à... votre type.

Ichigo fonça les sourcils et le front. Il avait fait comme demandé, en se souvenant de la seule personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

Ishida laissa échapper un frisson et se recouvrit le visage de sa main. Des rougeurs étaient encore visibles sur sa peau pâle.

_ Hum... Ishida San a été affecté.

_ Je suppose qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour Urahara Kusuke, dit Yoruichi d'une voix traînante, ses yeux brillant de milles feux alors qu'elle souriait.

Urahara sourit tandis que Ishida ne fit que rougir d'avantage.

_ La seule chose que je peux déduire est que Kurosaki San laisse échapper de sérieuses phéromones. Comme tout le monde, il n'en est pas conscient, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'elles affectent certains individus...

_ Les hommes…, marmonna Ichigo, qui n'avait rien à cacher.

_ Mais quelques-unes seulement, gazouilla Urahara, ses yeux gris brillant dans l'ombre créée par le chapeau à rayures qu'il portait.

Il continua :

_ Même si Ishida San a été touché, je ne l'ai pas été. Peut-être suis-je plus fort ?'

_ Kisuke San ! fit Ishida, exaspéré, en se remettant bien sur le coussin où il était assit.

_ Ou bien peut-être juste les gens de son âge ? dit nonchalamment Yoruichi.

_ Peut-être, répondit Urahara alors qu'il remettait bien son shoji. Il est unique de toute façon.

Ichigo tomba à la renverse sur les tatamis, grimaçant au passage à cause des ses hématomes.

_ Je rejette la faute sur mon vieux !

_ Cela peut être dû aux gènes héréditaires et tout ça..., dit Yoruichi tout en prenant place aux cotés du jeune homme. Peut être qu'il arrivait la même chose à ton père.

_ Cela expliquerait comment ma mère est tombée amoureuse de cet idiot ! s'exclama Ichigo en roulant sur le côté, rentrant ses mains sous sa tête. Il vous a dit de me surveiller, n'est ce pas ?

Yoruichi sourit. Comment pouvait-il être réellement fou alors qu'il savait que c'était son père qui prenait le plus soin de lui ?

_ La semaine prochaine, je vais à Las Noches. Est ce qu'il vous l'a dit ?

Urahara fut attrapé par Yoruichi et traîné dans le hall.

_ Non, murmura la femme, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

_ La seule chose que je sais d'eux, c'est qu'ils sont les rivaux de l'école Shinou.

_ C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir, fit Yoruichi en riant et en ébouriffant les cheveux orange et indisciplinés.

_ Sont-ils si mauvais ? se renseigna Ishida qui marchait aux coté d'Urahara en direction de la cuisine.

_ Leur niveau d'apprentissage peut être considéré comme supérieur à celui de Shinou, mais le principal et son personnel... Leurs idéaux laissent beaucoup à désirer. Alors avec Kurosaki San...

Urahara vit Ishida se poser des questions et lui sourit.

_ Je pense qu'il pourra le surmonter.

Ce fut, aux portes des Las Noches High, un au revoir en larmes pour Kurosaki Isshin. Qui plus est, une escorte avait été envoyée pour récupérer le nouvel étudiant et l'homme resta donc là comme un père éploré. Les bagages étaient déjà emballés avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour Kurosaki Ichigo.

Assez embarrassée, Karin lança à son père un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou et commença à la ramener à leur propre voiture. Les portes de l'école s'ouvraient très lentement, et Ichigo sentait tellement de pression sur ses épaules qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient faites en métal.

Cette école, il fallait l'admettre, avait de hauts standards et une forte réputation. Elle était son dernier recours. Il n'arriverait probablement à se faire que peu d'amis, ou pas du tout.

Avec un soupir et un dernier regard, Ichigo se détourna de sa famille et il se dirigea vers la voiture avec chauffeur qui l'attendait. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et la porte se referma derrière lui.

_ Je vais vous faire rencontrer Aizen Sousuke sama. Puisque nous somme dimanche et qu'il n'y pas classe, il vous fera une visite guidée du campus.

Ichigo ferma les yeux, n'écoutant que la moitié de ce que qu'avait déclaré le chauffeur. Son plan était de se présenter aux cours dans l'espoir de ne pas être malmené.

Aizen Sousuke l'attendait au sommet de l'escalier de l'immeuble qui se trouvait dans le campus principal. Son large sourire était énervant, aussi Ichigo préféra garder tout de suite ses distances.

_ Ton père m'a expliqué ta situation, la Faculté est également au courant, mais cela restera confidentiel entre l'ensemble du personnel.

_ Cela n'a pas d'importance, se moqua Ichigo en mettant nonchalamment ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. Qu'on en finisse avant que je ne sois expulsé.

Aizen répondit en riant :

_ Je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, Kurosaki Kun.

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

_ Peu importe.

Ichigo fut impressionné de voir que son chauffeur était resté. En quittant son dortoir le lundi matin, il retrouva la haute silhouette qui l'attendait dans la cour.

_ Serez-vous ici chaque matin ? demanda-t-il en jetant son sac scolaire à l'arrière de la voiture, une fois la porte de celle-ci ouverte.

_ Jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de me licencier, déclara le chauffeur aux cheveux brun.

_ Je ne suis pas très bon pour me rappeler les noms, mais je vais quand même vous demander le vôtre.

_ Shawlong.

Ichigo hocha la tête et se glissa sur la banquette arrière pour rejoindre sa place.

Il parvint à sa classe avant la foule et se mit à la dernière rangée, choisissant une table dans un coin reculé.

Ce fut à peu près le même schéma qu'à Shinou et Karakura. Il n'aimait pas que d'autres soient derrière lui donc il s'isolait toujours des autres étudiants.

Le brouhaha que faisaient les élèves s'approcha. Ichigo croisa ses bras au dessus du bureau, en baissant la tête.

_ Qui c'est ?

_ Un nouveau transfert ?

_ Ce siège est…

_ Chut !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et fit une tentative pour stopper les chuchotements qui l'entouraient, mais cela n'encouragea que plus ces derniers à augmenter leur volume.

Une âme courageuse osa s'approcher de lui. C'était un petit brun au large sourire.

_ T'es nouveau, non ? Un transfert ?

Ichigo foudroya du regard celui qui avait perturbé sa sieste.

_Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

En réalité, il ne s'en souciait pas mais c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

_ Ah, fit l'étudiant en se mettant à rire. Pardonne-moi. Mon nom est…

_ Luppi ! Casse-toi ! Et loin !

Des yeux aux couleurs d'un ciel lumineux fixaient Ichigo, à la fois furieux et hautains. Les cheveux du nouvel arrivant, de la même teinte surprenante, étaient vaguement coupés en brosse, bien que trop longs et indisciplinés.

_ Oh, Grimmjow !

La voix n'appartenait pas à Luppi. Le professeur était entré dans la salle.

Le sourire de Luppi n'avait pas diminué, au contraire, il s'était élargi puis était carrément devenu béat après l'apparition de Grimmjow.

_ Grimmjow, choisissez un autre siège, je veux pouvoir commencer.

_ Je m'assois toujours ici, grogna Grimmjow.

_ Voulez-vous que je devienne Tousen ?

Il serra les dents, poussa brutalement Luppi pour se diriger vers l'autre côté de la salle de cours. C'est après qu'il ait effrayé une autre élève, qu'il se retrouva en face d'Ichigo.

Puis, Grimmjow libéra l'une de ses mains de son pantalon de sport scolaire et leva bien haut son majeur...

Ichigo sourit, il y avait au moins une personne le convoitant dont il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter.

**NA **: Wow... Qui aurait cru que je retournerai à ce fandom ? Cela fait tellement...d'années.

_**N.A**__:_ _Je précise que je ne traduirai pas toutes les N.A, mis à part ceux concernant la fic directement._

Je te remercie Anahlie18 pour ton avis sur l'expression « un balai à frange indiscipliné » comme tu l'aura constatée (si c'est le cas) j'ai repris ta fameuse phrase ! Alors on peut dire que c'est un p'tit clin d'œil que je t'adresse ! x)


	2. Chapter 2

**N.T : Je tenais juste à m'excuser pour le temps d'attente de ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai eue quelques problèmes d'ordre personnel. Bref, malgré les cours dont j'ai accumulé un retard monstre, je veux préciser que je ferait un gros effort pour poster les chapitres suivants...**

**mySM**

_**Bêta-rader (traduction) : Darkmoonlady et Ekaterin!**_

_**Auteur : Cheza-chan**_

Après une semaine, Ichigo en était arrivé à une conclusion : Las Noches abritait une grande quantité de personnalités différentes, avec des couleurs de cheveux toutes plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. Il découvrit aussi la raison pour laquelle Luppi avait voulu se lier d'amitié avec lui : il méprisait Grimmjow.

Ichigo n'avait aucun désir de se faire des amis, mais il y en avait certains qui, d'une certaine manière ne faisaient que de le coller. Après Luppi, un première année du nom de Di Roy était venu le saluer. Et plus les jours passaient, plus la présence de Di Roy avait augmenté, contrairement à Luppi. Ichigo s'en était aperçu mais il ne fit rien pour repousser son cadet ou même lui en parler.

Ichigo quitta la bibliothèque, le matériel nécessaire pour ses devoirs au fond de son sac, et se dirigea vers Shawlong qui devait l'attendre dehors, comme son travail l'exigeait.

Mais Di Roy l'intercepta avant qu'il n'atteigne la façade du campus.

_ Kurosaki !

Le garçon aux cheveux d'un blond laiteux croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, et emboîta le pas à son senpai en souriant.

_ Tu n'est pas encore parti au village, n'est ce pas ?

_ Non, murmura Ichigo.

Son dortoir était assez rempli et il ne manquait encore de rien. « Le village » était, comme son nom l'indiquait, une sorte de petite ville remplie de magasins en tous genres. Las Noches étant plus étendu que des yeux ne peuvent le voir, on fournissait aux étudiants les mêmes choses que l'on trouvait à extérieure que dans ces murs. Et Ichigo savait parfaitement que l'université se trouvé à quelques kilomètres de la-bas.

_ Tu veut y aller ? J'ai entendu dire que le jeu d'arcade a ré-ouvert. On l'avait fermé il y a quelques années... Pour des raisons inconnues, maintenant que je m'en rappelle...

_ J'ai des devoirs, soupira Ichigo. Peut-être une autre fois.

_ Tu pourras toujours y aller quand tu auras fini…

_ Je vais y réfléchir. À la prochaine, si on ne se revoit pas, Di.

Ichigo lui sourit en espérant se faire le plus rassurant possible. Di Roy, lui, tomba à la renverse, une petite moue sur son visage. Ichigo était tout simplement trop craquant.

Ce dernier s'était trompé une fois auparavant et ça avait été la raison pour laquelle il avait dû quitter Shinou. Il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise.

L'invitation de Di Roy lui sembla pourtant envisageable, peu après. Ichigo avait fini ses devoirs et était maintenant étendu sur le côté latéral de son lit, la tête en bas. Depuis plus de vingt minutes, il fixait le décompte des chiffres rouges de son horloge.

Le rouquin roula dans un gémissement et s'immobilisa pendant quelques minutes, le temps que son sang se remette à circuler normalement dans son corps. Il s'assit et balança ses jambes sur le côté, regardant ses pieds se cogner. L'envie de quitter son dortoir était forte, et comme le village était accessible à pieds il n'avait même pas besoin de déranger Sawlong.

Serrant les poings au dessus de ses cuisses, il se résolut à y aller...

Vêtu d'un de ses pulls à capuche, Ichigo déambula dans les longs sentiers de sable, s'orientant avec les panneaux. En arrivant, il constata que le village n'avait rien d'extraordinaire comparé à sa propre ville. La seule différence était que les rues étaient toutes réservées aux piétons. Le crépuscule tombait et les enseignes de nombreux magasins étaient déjà allumées, cherchant à attirer les clients. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel pour observer une pancarte lumineuse plus grande que les autres. Un supermarché.

Il entendit quelqu'un ricaner derrière son dos et, surpris, il découvrit Luppi.

_ Désolé, rigola celui-ci.

Il portait un chandail blanc moulant avec un slim de la même couleur.

_ Comment savait-tu que c'était moi ? demanda Ichigo en gardant ses distances.

_ La posture était similaire, répondit-il. Je suis moi aussi surpris de te retrouver là, ajouta-t-il en faisant allusion à la réaction d'Ichigo. Shopping ou visite touristique ?

Ichigo se détendit. La tension s'évapora de son corps.

_ Je m'ennuyai. Et puis j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une arcade...

_ Si tu cherches quelque chose à faire, j'ai quelques jeux dans mon dortoir. Il n'est pas très loin.

Luppi remarqua tout de suite la suspicion de l'autre et se mit à rire nerveusement, en agitant sa main.

_ Je ne vais pas te frapper, ou quoi que se soit. C'est juste que... À Las Noches, il y a un système hiérarchique qui commence dès la naissance, afin que les gens se méfient de toi. J'essaie juste d'être un ami.

Le brun rangea ses bras derrière le dos d'Ichigo, et il afficha un sourire innocent :

_ Alors ? Mon dortoir ?

Le cerveau d'Ichigo lui criait de dire non, mais l'idée d'avoir un ami fut la plus forte. Ichigo hocha la tête, un peu surpris.

_ Génial ! s'écria Luppi, tout sourire.

Et il lui attrapa le bras pour l'entraîner loin du village.

_ Pas de colocataire ? demanda Ichigo en laissant tomber sa capuche, une fois la porte franchie, et en notant que le dortoir était bien entretenu.

_ J'ai été en cohabitation avec un troisième année qui est maintenant diplômé. Peut-être que tu pourrais le remplacer, puisque la place est maintenant vide ? plaisanta Luppi comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

Ichigo sourit.

_ Peut-être. Je vais y penser...

_ Mets-toi à l'aise, je vais nous chercher à boire.

_ Ne ferme pas la porte, si tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénient.

Luppi hocha la tête sans rien dire, bien que cette demande lui semble bizarre. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine, tandis qu'Ichigo s'asseyait sur le sol les jambes croisées tout en repensant aux circonstances de leur rencontre.

Le brun revint en un rien de temps, des canettes de soda dans les mains.

_ J'en ai apporté suffisamment pour que nous n'ayons pas à faire de pause, expliqua t-il tout en déposant les canettes sur sa table basse.

_ Est ce que c'est la dernière version ? J'ai déjà joué aux deux premiers... Bleach, Heat the Soul... demanda Ichigo en pointant les jeux de Luppi qui se trouvaient sous la table.

_ Ouais. C'est la quatrième partie. On ne vit pas dans une société utopique coupée du monde, tu sais... fit Luppi en riant. On reçoit tout ce que les gens en dehors d'ici peuvent avoir...

Ichigo prit un soda avec un sourire, le décapsula et but une longue gorgée.

_ On va voir si t'est fort.

Luppi sourit dans son dos

_ Let's go !

Le rouquin se réveilla, secoué par quelqu'un. Il se frotta le crâne avec la main tout en grimaçant alors qu'il s'asseyait.

_ Luppi ?

_ Sawlong est arrivé pour toi.

Les lèvres de Luppi tremblaient lorsqu'il souriait, et ses yeux semblaient briller.

_ J'ai vraiment trouvé ça fun, Kurosaki-kun.

_ Ouais...

Le jeune homme se remit sur ses pieds en utilisant la main que Luppi lui offrait. Il était confus, mais il n'avait pourtant bu que du soda.

Luppi raccompagna son invité à l'entrée de la chambre, où son conducteur l'attendait. Puis il ferma la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, recouvrant son visage de ses mains.

Ichigo s'était forcé à rester éveillé durant le trajet jusqu'à son dortoir privé.

_ Merci, marmonna t-il à Sawlong avant de se diriger à l'intérieur de la résidence.

Il réussit à enlever son pull à capuche avant d'atteindre son lit, et s'y effondra en position fœtale. Pour finir par s'endormir quelques instants plus tard.

Le jour suivant, un petit vase avec une unique fleure blanche était posé sur le bureau de Antenor Luppi.

Ichigo y vit une tentative d'intimidation très cruelle. Mais le propriétaire du bureau ne revint jamais en classe. A la fin de la journée, on vint lui livrer la console et les jeux de Luppi.

_ Il voulait que vous les ayez.

C'était les seules mots qu'on lui fit savoir de sa part.

**Le lendemain après-midi...**

_ Si j'ai bien compris, tu crois que tu es capable d'attirer les hommes... pour ensuite les tuer ? Non, mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai répondu au téléphone, moi?

_ Uryuu... gémit Ichigo.

_ Effrayant... Ne t'adresse pas à moi comme ça.

_ Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas parlé de ça à _Kisuke_... dit Ichigo, qui souriait en entendant le silence à l'autre bout du fil.

Ishida, dans un soupir, décida d'ignorer la question de son ami.

_ Comment ça se passe dans ta nouvelle école ?

Ichigo s'était assis sur le perron de son dortoir, et il observait rêveusement la façon dont les feuilles du grand tilleul en face bougeaient harmonieusement...

_ Il est... Tout le monde est bizarre ici.

_ Tu as parfaitement trouvé ta place alors ?

Le sourire qu'Ichigo arborait fut de courte durée. Quelqu'un, au loin, venait vers lui.

Ce n'était certainement pas Sawlong puisqu'il ne quittait jamais sa voiture.

_ J'dois y aller...

Et il raccrocha sans même pouvoir entendre la réponse au bout du fil. Il se leva, glissa son portable dans la poche de sa veste, puis descendit du perron et emprunta le chemin de gravier à la rencontre de l'individu.

_ Votre période de sept jours de deuil est terminé. Aizen-sama demande à ce que vous reveniez à l'école maintenant.

_ Maintenant, tout de suite ? demanda Ichigo, en levant un sourcil.

L'étudiant en face de lui avait la peau laiteuse. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, qui ne dégageaient aucunes émotions, le fixaient impassiblement.

_ Maintenant serait probablement plus sage. Il y a de plus, certaines choses dont il aimerait discuter avec vous.

_ Montre-moi le chemin alors, fit Ichigo, narquois.

_ Peux-tu montrer plus de respect envers ceux qui ont de l'autorité ?

_ Peux-tu montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme ? répliqua Ichigo, faisant mine de rebrousser chemin vers le campus. Et tu t'appelles… ?

_ Ulquiorra Shiffer. Je suis sûr que tu savais déjà qui j'étais.

Ulquiorra vint se placer aux cotés d'Ichigo, et la marche vers le lycée se fit en silence.

L'étudiant ne pouvait rien faire sans Sawlong pour le conduire à l'école, car ce dernier était son chauffeur attitré, et puis il n'allait pas refuser ce cadeau.

Une fois les portes d'entrés franchies, le rouquin décida d'ignorer les regards inquisiteurs qu'on lui lançait.

Arrivés au bureau, Ulquiorra entra en premier, et ferma la porte derrière Ichigo qui lui avait emboîté le pas.

Aizen les honora de son petit sourire.

_ Ichigo-kun… Je suis désolé de te rappeler comme ça, alors que tu dois être attristé par la perte de ton ami.

_ Ouais... Je pourrai revenir en cours demain, c'est ça ?

_ Non, répondit Aizen en croisant ses mains au-dessus de son bureau. En réalité, cela nous ferait plaisir que tu puisses rejoindre un club. Nous ne croyons pas vraiment à l'activité extra-scolaire que tu pratiques intensément, et qui est le farniente...

Ichigo sourit.

_ C'est la seule activité que j'aime.

_ Nous avons un dojo.

Le sang du rouquin se pétrifia.

_ J'ai remarqué dans ton dossier que tu avais fait du karaté pendant ton enfance.

Mais avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse commenter, la porte s'ouvrit.

_ Je ne veux pas de celui-là dans mon dojo !

_ Grimmjow…, intervint Ulquiorra sur un ton de reproche.

Grimmjow lui répondit par un long regard avant de flâner devant le bureau, de le contourner et de finalement se planter devant Ulquiorra. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

_ Je ne t'aime pas, shinigami, puisque c'est le nom qu'ils t'ont donné… Mais j'te remercie de t'être débarrassé d'Luppi pour moi, ricana t-il.

Ichigo se retourna pour sortir, mais une autre personne lui bloqua le chemin réduisant ses chances de s'échapper. Cheveux roses, lunettes coordonnées, il avait beaucoup de classe.

_ Pourquoi…

_ Nous sommes membres du Conseil des étudiants, le coupa le nouvel arrivé. Je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens, mais je vais tout de même te le redire : mon nom est Aporro Granz. Mon frère aurait obtenu son diplôme à la fin de ce semestre.

Ichigo incrédule, pivota sur sa gauche.

_ Vous êtes du Conseil des étudiants ? bredouilla-t-il. Secrétaire, peut-être ? ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Grimmjow.

_ Vice-président, corrigea aussitôt celui-ci, en grognant toutes canines dehors.

Ichigo arbora un sourire moqueur, tout en se dirigeant à pas rapide vers Grimmjow, mais Ulquiorra l'en empêcha, en lui tenant fermement le bras.

_ Laisse-le faire, lui souffla t-il.

Ichigo parvint à respirer plus lentement, des traces de rire encore audible dans sa voix.

_ Tu pourras régler ça ailleurs qu'ici, continua de murmurer le brun.

_ Si je peux me permettre, fit Aizen en levant la main, nous ne cautionnons pas la violence en dehors du dojo. Donc, si tu souhaites montrer ta force, Grimmjow…

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord! protesta Ichigo.

_ Je ne veux pas de lui là-bas ! ajouta Grimmjow.

Les yeux de Szayel Aporro s'écarquillèrent en entendant de ce que venait de dire Aizen, puis ils se rétrécirent lorsqu'il les posa sur Ichigo à sa gauche. L'adolescent contenait sa colère tandis que l'étudiant aux cheveux rose posait ses mains sur ses épaules afin de le calmer.

_ Vous avez une semaine pour vous décider, indiqua Aizen.

Ichigo croisa le regard du directeur, où dansait une lueur étrange. Le sourire qu'il adressa à Ichigo eu raison du rouquin sur ses intentions malsaines.

_ Je vais y réfléchir... murmura ce dernier.

_ Très bien, conclut Aizen. Swalong t'attend pour te ramener à ton dortoir.

Ichigo prit congé sans autre commentaire. Et Szayel Aporro, à son grand regret, retira ses mains des épaules d'Ichigo.

_ Prenez garde de la raison pour laquelle notre cher Luppi n'est plus avec nous, avertit Aizen. Personne ne doit faire d'avances à Kurosaki-kun…

_ Qui voudrait ? Se moqua Grimmjow.

_ J'aurais aimé, moi, minauda Szayel, mais c'est encore un homme de Néandertal : ses sens ne sont pas aussi développés que les mien...

Ulquiorra qui était resté silencieux jusque là, regarda la porte ouverte, qu'Ichigo venait de franchir.

Ichigo retint son souffle une seconde avant de plonger dans la baignoire d'eau chaude qu'il s'était fait couler.

Il pensait à cette fameuse raison pour laquelle son père le battait chaque jour, et malgré tout il retourné à l'école.

Comme c'était écrit dans son soit-disant « dossier », il avait pris des cours de karaté avec son ami d'enfance, Arisawa Tatsuki, qui avait toujours eu l'habitude de le battre sur les tatamis et de le laisser pleurer.

À la fin de chaque cours du club, pourtant, sa mère l'attendait.

Sa présence et son sourire faisaient tout de suite cesser les pleurs. Elle avait représenté tout son univers, et il l'avait détruit.

Ichigo lutta contre le poids de l'eau sur lui, et émergea de la baignoire en tentant de s'asseoir. Le souffle erratique, il s'essuya le visage.

Masaki était morte pour protéger son fils. Personne ne lui avait reproché sa mort, mais Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute. Cherchant une certaine étreinte, il rapprocha ses genoux contre sa poitrine et pencha sa tête en avant pour y appuyer son front.

_ Je suis désolé...

.

.

_[tbc...]_

_**REPONSES AUX AVIS ANONYMES : ( Hum... Bien que normalement je n'ai pas le droit de le faire ici.)**_

~ Globalement à toutes/s: Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour vos avis plus qu'encourageant ! Ça fait tellement plaisir!

~A Ninie-san : Moi aussi sur la fic de base je n'ai pas tout compris au début, alors patience, tout s'explique petit à petit...

~A Dixy01 et Trinity07 : Vos review m'ont vraiment redonnée du peps ! Je crois que la réplique de Grimmjow « Casse toi! Et loin... » a fait tripé tout le monde !:Dhaha Mais attention ce ne sera pas la seule. Il nous en resserve d'autres...

~A Anahlie18 : Je dois t'avouer qu'en devenant traductrice, j'ai aussi voulu faire celle qui arriver à se corriger toute seule ! Mais bon ce n'était qu'une bonne grosse blague...) : Ta review m'a beaucoup plu car tu a su relever mes erreurs (fautes que parfois moi-même, je n'avais pas remarquer^^) pour ce qui est de la traduction j'ai voulu le plus possible ne pas toucher aux tournures linguistique de la fic originale (pour avoir la conscience tranquille en autre), mais finalement je compte bien le faire ! J'ai des ressources et les utilisera ! Bref, merci encore pour ton aide !

*Et puis à ne pas oublier ! Dixy01 a voté pour que les parutions de chaps. de Las Noches high aille plus vite... Alors à vos clavier! (Moi du chantage ? -NoOn... Meuh qu'est-ce-que vous me racontez là ?)

Plus sérieusement, dés que j'aurai posté les premiers chaps. de « Models » et « Cradle of blood » il se pourra que la parution de Las Noches high ralentisse (si on vote pour les fics dites précédemment...).

Merci d'avoir tout lu, et puis on ne le demandera jamais assez : vos avis ?;)

Gros bisous à vous toutes/s !

MySM


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Cheza-chan**

**Bêta (traduction) : Ekaterin XD**

**Nouveau chapitre en espérant que vus ne m'en veuillez pas trop...^^ mySM**

**.**

**.**

La nouvelle se répandit comme de la poudre de feu dans tout Las Noches...

Ichigo fut approché par les clubs de kendo et de lutte en l'espace de deux jours, ainsi que par le club d'athlétisme qui vint à sa rencontre juste après avoir été témoin de la fuite du gérant du club de lutte : Yammi Riyalgo, avait malheureusement pour lui, trop forcé la main au rouquin.

C'est en tentant de fuir ses harceleurs que ce dernier se dirigea au premier étage pour finir sa course dans la salle de laboratoire scientifique dans l'espoir de déjeuner tranquillement avant de faire une petite sieste. Juste au moment où il réussissait enfin à se détendre, la porte coulissa dans un grincement. Ichigo se détourna du bruit en fronçant ses sourcils, persuadé qu'il s'agissait encore d'un de ses traqueurs.

_ Ceci est mon domaine, Kurosaki-kun, dit une voix à la fois douce et traînante. Souhaites-tu rejoindre le club de science ? Le _désires_-tu ?

En entendant la manière dont la dernière phrase fut prononcée, Ichigo leva la tête.

Szayel Aporro se tenait à gauche du bureau où était assis le jeune homme.

_ Non ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux roses sourit.

_ C'est très bien comme ça, de toute façon. Je préfère utiliser ton corps à des fins d'expérimentation…

Ichigo fit mine de se lever, mais Szayel, qui jusqu'à maintenant se tenait près du bureau en granit, lui saisit fermement le poignet avec une rapidité à laquelle lui-même n'aurait pas cru.

_ Il se passe quelque de chose de différent avec ton organisme. Combien de personnes l'ont dit, ici, que tu dégageais plus de phéromones que la normale ! Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

Szayel Aporro s'enorgueillissait d'être de sang-froid, mais il devait admettre que là, il l'avait perdu.

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il dégagea violemment sa main de la prise du jeune homme, puis il quitta la salle avec un rire sardonique.

Les terminaux de Las Noches étaient en pleine période d'examens, car la fin du cycle approchait, et les enseignants durent faire une réunion, une sorte de récapitulatif de ce qu'avaient fait les étudiants pour cette première moitié de semestre. De plus, les étudiants furent obligés d'élire une classe qui les représenterait pendant cette réunion, ce qui était nouveau pour Ichigo.

Celui-ci se dirigeait vers sa seconde épreuve - qui était « les arts du théâtre », selon la feuille qu'il chiffonnait entre ses mains – et, malheureusement pour lui, il fut immédiatement choisi.

_ Niño ! cria Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, le professeur de théâtre, de sa voix si particulière, tout en applaudissant avec enthousiasme. Tu seras ma Juliet !

_ De quoi diable est-ce que vous me parlez ? s'écria Ichigo en repoussant le porte-habits qu'on déroulait devant lui.

Le reste de la classe arriva et se mit à observer la dispute et les cris qui en résultaient...

_ Juliet ! Maintenant, Niño !

_ Ne me gueulez pas dessus... dit Ichigo qui partait contre son gré vers la scène.

On lui présenta une perruque mais c'était sans compter sur le regard furieux qu'Ichigo fit au pauvre garçon qui le lui tendit. Celui-ci sourit timidement tout en pressant les boucles d'or contre sa poitrine.

_ Elle n'était pas blonde, marmonna le rouquin, _mais on va en pas en faire une montagne..._

Il monta donc les escaliers en bois en mettant la perruque. Une fois sur scène, il remarqua le grand lit qui se trouvait à l'opposé, et il s'y rendit en traversant la scène avec une main sur sa tête pour empêcher l'accessoire de tomber. Puis, il héla l'homme qui parlait toujours avec frénésie.

_ Hé ! Macaronis !

_ Dordonii !

_ C'est la même chose ! On joue quelle scène ?

Dordonii se retourna très lentement, révélant un sourire mauvais à l'adolescent terrible, tout en croisant ses bras au niveau des coudes.

_ Les scènes que vous étiez censés lire pour cette semaine !

Une étincelle vrilla ses yeux plissés, signe de malheur à celui à qui il était destiné.

_ Joue moi la scène de la mort des deux amants maudits ! lui scanda t-il.

Il eût un silence atrocement long pendant lequel tout le monde aurait entendu la plus petite des épingles tomber au sol. Ichigo inspira profondément, le temps de se calmer et de bien remettre sa perruque.

_ Qui est mon Roméo ? Je… commença-t-il d'une voix tendue à travers ses dents serrées.

_ Où est mon prince dramatique ? le coupa Dordonii.

Il courut afin de traverser la scène pour finir par tourner autour d'Ichigo.

_ Juste ici, dit une voix empreinte de neutralité que le rouquin ne connaissait à présent que trop bien.

Ichigo brossa de sa main la frange qui le gênait, avant d'éclater de rire en voyant le président du Conseil des Étudiants monter sur scène.

_ Ah ? M. Stoïque ?

_ Au contraire c'est un très bon acteur ! Très talentueux ! loua Dordonii en contredisant Ichigo.

Celui-ci, une fois que son fou rire se fut calmé, se mit à grogner. Il observait à présent le visage d'Ulquiorra, toujours autant sans expressions.

_ Assurez-vous juste de m'éviter le personnage de Don Quichotte.

_ Je ne poursuis pas les moulins à vent, niño !

_ Mais vous pouvez aussi en être un... dit Ichigo qui s'effondra sur le lit en s'y positionnant de manière droite et verticale sur le dos, les mains jointes au-dessus de son abdomen. Et toi, tu devrais sourire un peu plus, soupira-t-il en désignant Ulquiorra du menton.

_ Il n'y a rien dont je sois supposé sourire, rétorqua Ulquiorra.

Le beau brun vint vers « Juliet » et fit courir ses doigts sur le front froissé d'Ichigo.

_ Tu devrais te détendre davantage et prendre l'apparence de la mort... Tes sourcils se froncent encore plus maintenant...

_ Ta voix me dérange, siffla Ichigo comme un reproche.

_ Désespérant, remarqua Ulquiorra en fixant Ichigo pendant que celui-ci fermait les yeux.

Ichigo inhala une goulée d'air, puis il expira profondément en essayant de rentrer dans un état de relaxation. Il réalisa à quel point il était détendu lorsqu'il fut tiré à la réalité par des mots récités au dessus de lui.

_ Ô, vrai Apothicaire. Ta drogue est rapide... Ainsi avec un baiser, je meurs.

Ichigo senti de douces lèvres presser les siennes, puis disparaître comme elles étaient apparues.

Le reste de la classe, ainsi que les quelques élèves qui se tenaient aux portes de l'amphithéâtre en regardant la scène en silence depuis tout à l'heure, étaient impressionnés. Dordonii quand à lui, les mains sur ses hanches, arborait un fier sourire.

Puis vint au tour du moine Laurence d'entrer en scène, et le rouquin s'agita...

« Je suppose que c'est mon tour... » pensa-t-il.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ses mains retombèrent sur le lit. Lentement, il s'assit, ses longs faux cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur le dos de sa veste d'école blanche qu'il portait encore. Jetant un regard vers le garçon qui jouait le moine, il récita son texte comme il était censé le faire tout en rajoutant deux ou trois gestes théâtraux.

Mais alors qu'il était au milieu de sa réplique, Ichigo glissa sur le plancher et fut rattrapé in extremis par Ulquiorra, tandis que le moine Laurence disparaissait derrière les rideaux après sa brève apparition. Ichigo tendit sa main au brun et reprit :

_ Qu'est-ce que ceci ? Une tasse refermant notre véritable amour ? Du poison ? Il n'y en a plus une seule goutte... Tu ne m'en as pas laissé pour venir te rejoindre... Je vais te donner un baiser, en espérant que du poison s'attarde sur tes lèvres...

Et c'est en joignant le geste à la parole qu'Ichigo se pencha doucement vers le brun à la recherche d'un peu de poison.

Il imprima une simple pression sur les lèvres de son partenaire, et il dut garder une apparence très calme de l'extérieur lorsque qu'Ulquiorra répondit subtilement à son baiser.

Et c'est en espérant qu'Ulquiorra ne sente pas son cœur s'affoler qu'Ichigo retira sa main de la sienne.

_ Tes lèvre sont si chaudes... chuchota Ichigo.

Il se tourna brusquement en entendant un bruit venant de derrière la scène, une véritable appréhension brillant dans ses yeux, puis revint vers le brun.

_ Oui, le bruit ? Alors je vais être bref. Ô heureux poignard !

Ichigo libéra son autre main et effleura du bout des doigts le manche du poignard idéalement caché derrière la ceinture du pantalon d'Ulquiorra.

_ Voici ton fourreau...

Puis, de ses deux mains, il tint le fourreau du poignard contre lui et enfouit l'accessoire rétractable dans son ventre.

« Quoi du sang? Idiot de Dordonii ! » pensa-t-il encore.

Une tache pourpre s'étendit lentement sur le devant de son uniforme.

_ Ainsi, je me meurs...

Et Ichigo s'effondra, dos au public, aux côtés de son « Roméo ».

_ Incroyable ! Parfait ! s'égosilla Dordonii en levant les bras tout en esquivant le faux poignard qu'on lui lança à la tête. Niños, vous avez été incroyables ! Chacun obtient une note de passage aujourd'hui !

Ichigo râlait à cause des taches rouges sur ses mains et son uniforme lorsqu'il fut coupé par Ulquiorra :

_ Ne crois pas que j'ai voulu te faire passer un quelconque message avec ce baiser, dit-il tout en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. J'ai juste essayé de rendre la scène plus crédible, c'est tout.

La voix de Dordonii coupa Ichigo avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre au brun :

_ Ceux qui ont joué des personnages aujourd'hui, remettez moi la scène dans son état normal, j'informerai vos professeur du pourquoi vous êtes en retard. Quant aux autres... Ouste !

Ichigo était en train de nettoyer son uniforme. Il se raidit en regardant le visage d'Ulquiorra qui l'observait, depuis l'extérieur de la fenêtre sur laquelle il était assis. Le brun avait insisté pour l'accompagner - de toute façon s'était aussi son rôle selon lui.

_ Je suis le gérant du club de théâtre, dit-il d'une voix monotone. Tu ne devrais pas rejoindre les clubs qui te poursuivent si tu n'en a pas envie.

Les mots « autres clubs » rappelèrent à Ichigo le problème qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la matinée, et il serra les dents.

_ Szayel Aporro m'a dit ce qu'il a commis. Et puisqu'il ne l'a pas fait, je m'excuse en son nom. Je suis conscient, par manque d'un meilleur terme, de ta « condition ».

Le rouquin serra les rebords de la fenêtre, se forçant à ne pas regarder le brun. Celui-ci continua :

_ Compte tu décliner ?

_ Il peut me faire chassé de l'école, cracha Ichigo. Et je sais comment travaillent mes phéromones...

_ C'est juste... C'est même un cas assez grave, dit Ulquiorra en baissant la tête avant de lâcher un soupire. Comme il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire, je ne peux que garder ton secret.

_« Ku-ro-sa-ki ! »_

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent brusquement cherchant à savoir qui l'appelait ainsi. C'était Di Roy, qui se trouvait en bas sur la pelouse et agitait ses bras. Ulquiorra s'appuya sur le bras d'Ichigo afin de mieux se pencher par dessus la fenêtre :

_ Tu ne devrais pas être en classe ? dit-il en levant à peine la voix.

Mais la réaction de Di Roy lui fit comprendre qu'il avait bien entendu bien, même s'il n'avait pas parlé fort. Le blondinet sourit timidement avant de grimacer d'un air penaud et s'éclipsa comme une flèche. Le contact d'Ulquiorra disparut tandis qu'Ichigo descendait à la rencontre du première année...

Di Roy n'avait pas fait de réapparition, et à la fin de la journée Ichigo se rendit au village. Il lui restait à peu prés un mois d'approvisionnements, qui s'épuisait à vue d'œil. Traversant une rue de sable, il entendit soudain un cri et repéra immédiatement la source qui n'était autre qu'une femme aux cheveux verts, avec sur ses talons un assez grand doberman.

En un instant, Ichigo fut pourchassé par le chien de la femme aux cheveux verts. Il se mit à courir mais finit par s'épuiser, et il dut s'arrêter, en tendant instinctivement son bras pour protéger son visage. Et c'est là qu'une réaction en chaîne se produisit : Ichigo roula dans le sable, ses bras enroulés autour de sa tête dans l'espoir de se protéger des canines de chien. Il s'était préparé à servir de festin, mais au lieu de ça, c'est la langue rugueuse et granuleuse du canidé qu'il sentit sur son visage.

Lorsque la séance de léchage se termina enfin, Ichigo réussit finalement à ouvrit un œil. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, le doberman vint docilement s'asseoir sur ses genoux, haletant, la langue pendante.

_ Bawabawa !

Les deux yeux d'Ichigo étaient enfin ouverts, et il sentit un poids disparaître tandis que « Bawabawa » courait dans les bras ouverts de la femme qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt.

Presque sans effort, elle souleva le gros canidé et vint vers Ichigo, une expression perplexe sur son visage. Aussitôt, le doberman sauta à terre et revint s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Ichigo. Elle lui sourit et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

_ Bawabawa vous aime.

_ Quoi, c'est _votre_ chien ?

_ Hu ! fit-elle alors que ses lèvres s'élargissaient d'un sourire. Mes tuteurs gardent la boutique, j'ai donc décidé de prendre Bawabawa avec moi et de partir en promenade.

_ Mais vous étiez en train de... crier.

La femme éclata de rire et donna une grande claque sur le dos d'Ichigo. Le coup se répercuta à travers tout son corps.

_ On m'a dit de ne pas le dire à haute voix...

_ De dire quoi ? Si vos tuteurs vous ont dit de ne pas le dire à haute voix, _s'il vous plaît... non _!

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent tandis que la femme pressait suggestivement sa poitrine sur son bras et qu'elle se penchait sur lui, elle lui chuchota langoureusement à l'oreille le reste de sa phrase :

_ Je suis une masochiste, c'est pour ça que c'est plus amusant pour moi quand je crie...

_ Quoi ? s'écria Ichigo.

_ Dondochakka et Pesche. Oh! Je suis Neliel TuOdelschwanck.

Le rouquin pouvait sentir toutes les veines de son front exploser...

_ Kurosaki Ichigo se présenta t-il après une brève absence.

_ Tu peux m'appeler Nell, dit-elle en riant. Que tu es drôle… et puis tu sent une odeur agréable.

Elle renifla le garçon, qui semblait traumatisé, et reprit :

_ Peut-être que c'est pour ça que Bawabawa t'aime ! ».

Le doberman, qui s'était éloigné dans la foulée, aboya sa réponse.

Le commentaire de Nell raviva de vieux souvenirs au rouquin... « Elles ont toutes de gros seins... », marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

Il faisait référence à un professeur adjoint de Shinou, qui l'agaçait encore plus que les autres. Matsumoto Rangiku. Non seulement elle était son superviseur, mais en plus elle ne faisait que le tourmenter à chaque fois qu'il la trouvait sur son chemin. Un jour, même, Ichigo s'était retrouvé il ne savait comment la tête la première enfouie dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il marchait tranquillement...

_« Taichou, vous devriez mettre le même gel douche ou déodorant qu'Ichigo utilise. Il a odeur une rafraîchissante ! », _avait déclaré ce jour Rangiku.

Nell agita la main, le ramenant à la réalité.

_ Alors comme ça tu te rends au Village ?

_ Ouais, j'allais faire quelques courses.

_ Yeah ! Bawabawa !

Le doberman accourut dans les bras ouverts de sa maîtresse et lui lécha le visage

_ On vient avec toi !

Ichigo sourit.

_ D'accord...

_ Quand tu disais « faire des courses »...

Le duo – ou plutôt trio, puisque qu'il fallait compter Bawabawa – s'était retrouvé devant l'arcade que Di Roy avait mentionné la dernière fois et où Ichigo avait insisté pour se rendre. Sur l'enseigne lumineuse, on pouvait lire « Hueco Mundo ».

_ Est-ce tu sais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a été fermé pendant plusieurs années ?

_ Hmm ? Oh. J'étais dans le coma ! Donc... lui répondit Nell en se frottant le dos et en riant nerveusement.

_ Ah. Je ne savais pas... Désolé... répondit Ichigo négligemment. J'ferais mieux de faire ces courses maintenant...

_ Bon, moi aussi je dois y aller. À la prochaine fois, Ichigo ! Je te donnerais quelques jetons gratuits si tu veux !

Et pendant qu'elle s'en allait, qu'Ichigo regarda par dessus son épaule et remarqua enfin une cicatrice qui partait du milieu de son front, à l'arête de son nez, cicatrice partiellement caché par sa frange. Finalement, le jeune homme fini par agiter sa main énergiquement en signe d'au-revoir avant de se retourner et de continuer sa route les mains dans les poches.

Son frigo bien réapprovisionné, Ichigo se fit enfin un repas décent ce soir-là plutôt que la chaleur d'un bol de ramen instantané.

.

.

_[To be continued...]_

_**REPONSES AUX AVIS ANONYME : ( Hum... Bien que normalement je n'ai pas le droit de le faire ici.)**_

~Ayu _**: **_J'espère que cette suite t'ai plut ! A la prochaine...:p

A Dixy01 : A non ce n'est parce que tu est blonde ! Moi aussi en lisant la vers. originale je n'ai rien compris à la mort de Luppi ^^' même que parfois ça se dégrader... Mais bon, si l'on part du fait qu'a un moment -la fin- tu comprend sa va... Non ? Merci de ton compliment !

Bye bye ! Ta review été drôle aussi...

~A trinity07 : Effectivement, c'est bien l'amour fou entre Ichi et Grimmy ! Quel genre de combat tu insinue là pour eux... ? Héhéhé... Et oui la mort de Luppi fut incompréhensible, et si tu comprend pas pour le moment et bien c'est fait exprès... ^^' Et oui faire de la traduc. c'est pas facile mais c'est l'envie d'faire partager ça aux autres qui m'encourage aussi (surtout en langue, j'suis presque incollable à présent !)

~A Anahlie18 : Gosh ! Ta review m'a bien fait rigolé parce que c'est ex-ac-te-ment à Lost que j'ai pensé aussi en lisant la fic originale hahahah ! ( Plus t'avance, plus tu en pige rien ! C'est bien pour ça que j'ai laissé tomber cette « série »!) Ta bien raison on comprend RIEN au début et j'ai bien peur que ça n'empire... mhouahaha

En ce qui concerne cette histoire de parution je préfère finalement faire tout ça à ma sauce... Pour tout te dire j'ai préférée traduire « Le Berceau de Sang » avant celui-ci ! ^^' En fait je croyais que pratiquement tout le monde fessait aussi ces histoire de vote... Lorsque je serai plus posée p'téte que je m'y re-mettrai... Pour les fautes j'y veille au grain, le truc c'est que maintenant j'ai deux bêta qui m'aide, yes ! Il faut que tu sache que le chap.2 que tu a lu n'était pas encore corrigé et que c'est pour ça qu'il y avait des fautes, mais merci de ton conseil en ce qui concerne les dicos. sur le net ect...

Byye !

~A [anonyme] : Yes it's a translation ! But don't worry, I certify at the beginning and at the end that it's create by Cheza-chan ! The pleasure of re-have news of you...;p

trad.: Oui c'est bien une traduction ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je le certifie au début comme à la fin qu'elle est de Cheza-chan ! Au plaisir de ré-avoir de tes nouvelles...;p

**Aux plaisir de ré-avoir de vos nouvelle à vous toutes/s même ! Je pense que Cheza-chan tenais à ce qu'on s'insinue dans la vie d'Ichigo, et donc que c'est ce qui explique que l'on ne comprend pas totalement tout au début !;)**

**mySM**


	4. INFORMATION TRADUCTEUR!

**-INFORMATION-**

_Comme vous pouvez le voir ceci n'est pas le quatrième chapitre…_

_**Et comme je l'ai ajoutée dans le résumé CETTE TRADUCTION EST EN PAUSE. **A force de se croire comme Wonder Woman... Mon année se révélera très chargée... et étant tout aussi lucide: je sais que je ne pourrais m'occuper de mettre à jour deux ffics en même temps._

_Bref après des votes, du blabla et autres subterfuges pour me rendre compte que je ne l'assume pas... HS._

_Je continue sur ma petite lancée avec « Le Berceau de Sang » car si il y a bien une ffic qui me parle, c'est bien celle-ci._

_Evidemment je finie toujours ce que j'entreprends et terminera cette traduction que lorsque l'original sera elle aussi complète ! Dés que j'arriverais à dix chapitres de traduis pour « Le Berceau de Sang » je me remettrais à celle-ci en y corrigeant les erreurs syntaxiques toujours présentes en plus de nouveaux chaps._

_**mySM**_

_PS : Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de stationner sans payer avec une infos qui n'a rien à voir avec la fic. mais elle ne restera pas longtemps. Alors ne la signaler pas ! x)_


End file.
